Las Princesas del Sol y la Luna
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Mi primer Fic de MLP. Y fue por una pregunta,¿Qué hizo realmente que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon? Fue sólo la soledad y la incomprensión de los demás, o alguna otra fuerza externa? Y, Cómo fue hasta entonces el reinado en Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno gente, mi primer fanfic de mlp, denle una oportunidad, para mi está bueno(?)**

**En esta historia, las princesas y ponys están, como decirlo, humanizadas, me sentí más cómoda escribiéndolo así. Sí, Luna y Celestia tienen alas, y pueden usar la magia, lógicamente. Sino no serían ellas. **

**Espero de verdad que sea de su agrado esta historia! Dejenme las críticas destructivas que quieran, con libertad. Paz(y)**

_En cursiva son pensamientos. _  
-Diálogos así.

Y creo que nada más, disfruten!

* * *

Las hermanas del Sol y la Luna cenaron a solas, como siempre, exceptuando a la empleada que hacía el trabajo de copera, y les traía la comida. Comieron algo bien austero, ensaladas y fruta, una sopa debido al clima frío que se tornaba sobre Equestria por las noches.  
Los ojos verde esmeralda de Luna se alternaban breves momentos entre su hermana, la comida, y el enorme ventanal desde el cual se divisaba el cielo nocturno con claridad. Su rostro formaba una mueca de concentración, susurraba unas palabras de forma inaudible, y volvía sus ojos a la cena.

-¿Aún practicando tu magia para mantener las estrellas a raya, Luna?- Pregunto la hermana mayor. Sus ojos miraron a la menor con cierta ternura, y reprimenda a la vez, pues no le agradaba que la magia de su hermana fuera tan limitada, ni tampoco que la pequeña Luna usara el tan preciado y escaso tiempo que tenían juntas para ensayar sus hechizos.  
Reprimió un suave suspiro al ver que ella no le devolvía la mirada, acomodo un mechón turquesa y verde de su largo cabello, y le dedicó una paciente sonrisa a su hermana menor.  
Luna conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, y varias veces se había jactado de llamarla interiormente "sonrisa manipuladora". Quitó los dedos del cubierto que sostenía con la mano izquierda, y lo dejó con toda delicadeza junto al plato de porcelana azul. Dedicó una última mirada al cielo nocturno, y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Esa noche estaba costando demasiado mantener las estrellas en orden, y por dentro eso la enfurecía.  
Celestia hizo a su vez lo mismo, y completamente relajada no le sacó los ojos de encima, manteniendo esa sonrisa que su hermana comenzaba a odiar.  
-Lo siento, Celestia. Esta noche es la del solsticio, y sabes que si cada estrella no se encuentra en su lugar, el Sol tendrá más trabajo para salir. Podría costarte la mitad de tu magia.  
-Te presionas demasiado, Luna.- le respondió a su hermana con suavidad y dulzura.- Incluso si así fuera, yo no tendría problemas para levantar el Sol y ordenar las estrellas. Además, no me gusta que te esfuerces tanto y que aguantes esos dolores de cabeza tuyos. Cada vez son más seguidos.

La mirada de Luna se refugió con rapidez en la sopa ya fría, intentando ocultar la pequeña herida que Celestia le provocó a su orgullo.

_"Por supuesto que sí, querida hermana. Tu siempre fuiste muy poderosa, claro está que no te costaría hacer mi trabajo."_

Pronto una aguda jaqueca atacó sus sienes.

-Es mi trabajo, Tia. Es lo que me corresponde hacer. Es uno de lo más complicado, pero amo hacerlo, amo ordenar las estrellas, amo guiar al cuerpo celeste de la noche para ocupar su lugar en el cielo. Esas acciones me convierten en lo que soy. Esas estrellas y luna son parte de mí. No puedo dejar que simplemente alguien más se ocupe de eso. Ni siquiera tú. –Continuó al cabo de unos momentos de silencio. No se había dado cuenta que tenía la vista borrosa. Se levantó de la mesa con una velocidad increíble.

-Luna, no quise…

-No es nada… Buenas noches, hermana mía.- Le sonrió para después dar la vuelta y marcharse a sus habitaciones del castillo. Dejó a Celestia con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, sintiendo una leve culpa florecer en su pecho. Se frotó el rostro con las manos, frustrada. No había nada que detestara más que hacer sentir mal a Luna, a su hermana pequeña, la que debía proteger. Últimamente apenas lograba dedicarle un par de horas al día, con todo el asunto de manejar un reino, de ser princesa, de restablecer la harmonía en donde antes había imperado el caos. Y no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba a Luna. Equestria necesitaba dos princesas, una no era suficiente.

La joven criada, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, se acercó con sigilo a su lado, y le llenó la copa de plata con jugo de naranja, el favorito de Celestia.

-Creo que necesitaré algo más fuerte esta noche.-_ "un poco de paciencia embotellada no me vendría mal._"  
Al ver que la joven no respondía, sino que la miraba con nerviosismo, le sonrió para calmarla. – Es sólo una broma, las princesas no bebemos alcohol.- La criada se limitó a acomodar las faldas de su vestido marrón, hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y marcharse.  
_"Es una de las que más ayuda proporcionó a Discord en su momento, es lógico que actúe nerviosa. Pero no fue su culpa, ese canalla usó su magia en ella, la hipnotizó, ¿Cómo podría ser su culpa?"_

Suspiró de nuevo. Lo único que faltaba era hacer sentir mal a la joven Growing Flower, después de que ella misma se ofreciera para servirles las comidas a ella y a su hermana, debido a sus grandes habilidades culinarias. Por poco y Celestia comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, pero el ruido de unos pasos apresurados la hizo contenerse. Era Grow, con su cabello de color fucsia, su piel morena, y sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja dorada, llena hasta el tope de frutillas y cerezas. A la princesa de Equestria le brillaron los ojos de alegría.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo? Es invierno. En esta época del año es casi imposible hacerlas crecer.- Dijo atónita de emoción, agarrando una frutilla con delicadeza entre sus dedos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-La familia Cherrie. Enviaron una caja esta mañana, con una nota que decía: "Mis más sinceras gracias a las princesas, estos frutos son una pequeña muestra de la excelente cosecha que logramos."

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La granja de la familia Cherrie Workaholic fue una de las primeras tierras ásperas y sin vida que visitaron junto con su hermana. Su primer trabajo real, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Gracias a los Elementos de La Harmonía, la tierra allí había cambiado su color blancuzco por uno marrón, y pequeños pastos comenzaron a crecer al instante.  
_"Al menos algo he hecho bien como gobernante. Hemos, sin Luna no hubiera podido."_

Agarró un puñado y coloco las frutas en un cuenco mediano. No eran las favoritas de Luna, pero sin duda eran otra buena excusa para darle las buenas noches a su hermana.  
Sujetó las manos de Grow entre las suyas, a lo que la joven criada se sonrojó como Celestia nunca había visto.  
-Growing, quiero que repartas el resto de la caja entre toda la gente del castillo. Eres inteligente, y estoy segura que entregarás equitativamente estas delicias. Muchas gracias, por todo. –Terminó de hablar y se fue al instante, con el pequeño cuenco lleno en la mano.

Agitó sus alas blancas con rapidez al estar a unos pequeños pasos del cuarto de su hermana, sin poder contenerse ya. No podía evitarlo, esas delicias le provocan comportarse como una niña de 10 años. Se detuvo e intentó recuperar la compostura antes de golpear la puerta de Luna. Llamo una, dos, tres veces. Entró, aún sonriendo.

Todo estaba en su lugar, el enorme ventanal con el telescopio, la cama de dos plazas llena de animalitos de peluches que su madre le había regalado de pequeña a la princesa más joven. La estantería gigante y el escritorio aún estaban en su lugar.

Todo excepto Luna, que yacía inconsciente en el piso, con las alas azules crispadas, como si alguien se las hubiera querido arrancar.

* * *

Ohhhhh! Ya se.. soy mala con la pobre Luna :C

Pero no se preocupen. No le va a pasar nada... nada que no sepan que le haya pasado en la serie... Jajaja! No me malinterpreten, la amo, me parece el personaje más interesante. Pero bueno... :C

Love ya 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello There! Que onda? Cómo va?

No iba a publicar hoy, pero me agarró el atacaso artístico, y no me pude resistir.

Este capítulo es más interesante. Espero que les guste. Porfis dejen algún comentario de qué les parece. Eso me animará mucho 3

* * *

La joven princesa de cabellos azules caminó tensa por el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones. Cada paso que daba hacía resonar un eco, proveniente del contacto de sus tacones con el piso de mármol, gris como la ceniza. Aquel eco la obligó a caminar más despacio. En ese punto ya apenas podía soportar el dolor de cabeza; era como si le taladraran las sienes, una punzada constante aparecía sin aviso en su nuca.  
Puso los ojos en blanco, y sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó las fuerzas, siguió caminando tambaleante. Estaba apenas a unos metros de la puerta de roble oscura. La puerta estaba decorada con una runas azules que la misma Luna se había tomado la molestia de tallar con su magia, luego de ver aquel hermoso hechizo en uno de los libros más antiguos que había encontrado en Equestria.  
Sus ojos verdes, cansados, rodeados de ojeras oscuras, se posaron un instante en la mesa pegada a la pared tapizada de violeta. Era de un material parecido al mármol, con el mismo color del suelo, como si fuera parte del mismo. Pero era mucho más fuerte que el mármol, más fuerte aún que el acero. Más cálido que una hoguera, y al mirarlo, nadie podía evitar sentirse invadido por una nostalgia extraña, ajena a ellos mismos.  
Ajena para todo el mundo, menos para las princesas de Equestria. La nostalgia que rodeaba ese mueble en particular, les pertenecía a Luna y a Celestia.  
Luna sonrió débilmente, apenas una mueca dibujada con torpeza en su rostro a cada instante más demacrado. Esa mesilla fue el primer hechizo exitoso de las hermanas, creado bajo estricta supervisión de sus padres. Parecía apenas ayer cuando su madre levantó por los aires a ambas, sonriéndoles, con lágrimas de orgullo cayendo por sus ojos color miel. Y su padre, su padre sonreía, entre sorprendido y orgulloso de que sus dos pequeñas d años respectivamente, pudieran realizar semejante magia.

El dolor de cabeza cesó un instante, lo suficiente para que Luna pudiera acercarse a la mesa sin que sus piernas tambalearan. Sus dedos finos tocaron el aparentemente frío material, para descubrir que seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre, tal si fuera un ser vivo. Recién entonces posó su vista en los pequeños retratos bordados en hilo de una familia feliz. Dos pequeñas y sus padres, todos sonriendo en un día de campo al atardecer. El hombre era alto, y en su cabeza había una gran corona negra, con diamantes azules en la punta. Sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña de cabellos rosas rizados. A su lado, una mujer rubia llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, y en su cabeza se erguía una corona dorada, más pequeña. Todos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, después de todo eran la familia Real.  
Otro dolor punzó el pecho de Luna, allí donde debiera estar su corazón. Pero en ese momento sólo sentía un agujero negro, amenazante, dispuesto a consumirla desde dentro de su ser.

Volvió a llorar si contenerse cuando el dolor de cabeza volvió, y entró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, queriendo sollozar tranquila por una vez. En sus pensamientos llamó a su madre, a su padre, incluso a Celestia, hasta que recordó lo enfadada que estaba con ella.

_"Seguro me considera una inútil, seguramente quiere gobernar ella sola el reino, dejar de ser una princesa para ser una reina como nuestra madre."_

El pensamiento solo la hizo sollozar con más ganas.

_"¿Acaso vas a llorar toda la noche como una niñata de tres años? ¡Levántate y lucha! La batalla aún no está ni siquiera empezando. Si Celestia cree que no eres capaz, demuéstrale lo contrario. ¡Entrena tu magia!"_

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda, pero estaba demasiado cegada de enfado para prestarle atención. Se levantó de un salto luego de darse cuenta que se había desplomado sobre el suelo alfombrado como una inválida, y lo primero que atinó a hacer sin pensar fue usar su magia para quitar con brusquedad los objetos presentes en su escritorio. El frasco de tinta se rompió al caerse, dejando una mancha sobre los pergaminos y el piso. No le importó. Se dirigió furiosa al librero y comenzó a sacar las grandes enciclopedias de hechicería, de historia, los libros de tratados políticos que su padre tanto apreciaba. Todo acabo de la misma forma, acumulado en una montaña desigual en el suelo.  
Se sentía cada vez más cegada por la ira, y más débil. El dolor de cabeza no ayudaba, y la energía negativa que sentía rodearla le ponía los nervios de punta. Era similar a estar en un remolino y no saber cómo huir de él. Se sentía cada vez menos dueña de su cuerpo, de sus actos.  
Agitada, con ojos muy abiertos buscó un libro en particular cuya lectura siempre la calmaba. Se desesperó al no encontrarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la pila que yacía en el piso. El libro era antiguo, pero tenía muchas anotaciones de un mago joven, que recorría las tierras de Equestria, y lugares más allá, en busca de respuestas a los orígenes y usos de la magia de las estrellas, un tema relativamente nuevo en el reino. En su portada se encontraban dibujadas todas las fases conocidas y vistas de la luna en el cielo nocturno, hechas por su mismísimo padre, quien le había regalado el libro a la joven princesa.

Apretar aquel viejo ejemplar contra su pecho llenó su mente de recuerdos reconfortantes, dulces, cálidos. Extendió sus alas a su alrededor, envolviéndose con ellas, y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse.  
Nunca se lo dijo a su hermana, pero cada vez que leía ese libro, cada vez que lo sostenía en sus brazos, podía escuchar clara la voz de su padre, intentando calmarla.

"Calma, Luna, mi niña. Sé fuerte. Eres capaz, tienes en tu interior una fuerza enorme, esperando a que la descubras. Lucha contra las sombras, sólo tú, y nadie más que tú puede mantenerlas a raya. Sólo tú puedes sostener las estrellas y la Luna."

-P-pero… padre. No comprendo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste a qué clase de cosas me enfrentaría a diario en mi tarea? Antes te tenía a ti, pero ahora solo tengo la incertidumbre de no saber con qué poderes oscuros estoy lidiando.- La voz le salía cada vez más débil.- Estoy aterrada. No le puedo decir a Tia, sólo tendría miedo de mí. Quizás hasta me manda a encerrar a un calabozo o algo.-estrechó el libro de cobertura violeta más contra su cuerpo.

"Luna, levántate. Ve hacia el ventanal, y observa el cielo. Entenderás, sólo abre los ojos y tus sentidos…"

La voz de su padre se apagó. Cada día se hacía más distante y difusa. Sabía que presencia no duraría para siempre, pero estaría con ella cuando mirara las estrellas.  
Quizás nada era verdad y sólo estaba perdiendo la razón junto con su magia. Quizás el perder a sus padres le había quitado la cordura por completo y recién ahora lo notaba.

Se incorporó y caminó con paso firme hasta el ventanal, sin soltar el libro. Observó el cielo atentamente, la luna menguante iluminando todo exactamente por encima de ella. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca aquella noche. Luna estaba segura que brillaban más que el sol, pero al estar tan distantes no lograban iluminar el cielo con tanta intensidad. Sin embargo, la oscuridad huía de ellas y de la luz lunar por igual.

Vio algo moverse en el cielo, en la parte más alejada de la luna, casi en el horizonte. Quizás lo imaginó, pero el ver esa sombra, esa nube negra volverse más y más grande en medio del cielo nocturno, le dio la certeza de que no estaba loca.  
Salió al balcón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin recuperarse de la sorpresa. Había oído de que en el reino nocturno abundaban sombras de ese tipo, pero hasta ese momento nunca había visto ninguna. El libro cayó de sus manos temblorosas. Las estrellas parecieron apagarse un instante, y la luz del astro mayor menguó un poco. Luna intentó que el miedo no la cegara, y abrió sus sentidos, siguiendo el consejo del susurro de su padre. Observó con más atención, y notó que la sombra adoptaba forma humana, con la diferencia que un par de alas negras emergían de su espalda. Oyó el sonido de las hojas deslizarse a causa del viento. Lo hizo levitar hacia ella.

-"Las sombras se ocultan de la luz del Sol y las estrellas. Estas luces guardan la noche en silencio, alejan la sombra, la muerte, pues su objetivo no es otro que proteger a todas las criaturas vivientes de los peligros desconocidos que habitan la oscuridad del cielo y la tierra. Pero el Astro Menor es un asunto diferente, pues posee ambas, Luz y Oscuridad. Dos caras de un mismo ser que deben permanecer en equilibro, porque si él deja de brillar ni siquiera las estrellas serán suficientes para alejar los terrores nocturnos. Se puede elegir ocultar las sombras en el lado oscuro del Astro Menor, o destruirlas para siempre con su lado luminoso. _Decide bien, Papá..."_ – Leyó hasta la dedicatoria en voz baja. En su interior podía sentir a la sombra acercarse más a ella. Dejando el libro a un lado, esquivó por poco el primer golpe de aquel ser. Rodó sobre el suelo, y al instante levantó vuelo, lo más alejada del castillo posible; no quería a Celestia involucrada en esto. El ser apareció de la nada frente a ella, asestando un golpe con una lanza hecha de oscuridad. La hirió en el brazo, y la hizo sangrar. Y enfurecer. Ahora era ella quien atacaba, usando todos los hechizos que había leído en ese libro de su padre. Descubrió que los rayos de luz no le hacían mucho daño, entonces fue que decidió usar la oscuridad a su favor, la misma que emitía aquel ser. Cada golpe se lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza, a cada instante la sombra estaba más débil y ella más fuerte… hasta que el ser oscuro apareció detrás de ella y sujeto sus alas, haciéndola caer varios metros hasta el balcón. Se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte, y el agudo dolor volvió a los segundos. El ser oscuro vendó sus ojos su boca, la cegó a sus miedos más profundos. Recordó todas sus pesadillas, recordó todo el llanto que le había provocado la ausencia de sus padres, y la debilidad la invadió de nuevo.

En su mente una risa aguda de mujer la ensordeció por completo, sólo podía forcejear con su mordaza e intentar liberar sus alas.

_"La pequeña princesa tiene problemas con sombras y pesadillas, ¡qué poética situación!-_la voz de su interior rió de nuevo, y su corazón se llenó más de terror. Esa no era ella, no era su mente ni sus pensamientos.- _¿Necesitas ayuda? Sabes que con nuestros poderes podríamos encargarnos de esto en un instante. __–_**Nuestros…nuestros…nuestros…-** _Ahora luchas contra mí. Un gasto de energía inútil, estás muy débil, Luna. Tan sólo déjame que me encargue de esta molestia, y podremos charlar." _

La princesa se sumió en un profundo sueño, dejando de forcejear. El ser oscuro, extrañado, se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de Luna. Al instante, se liberó, agarrando a aquella sombra por el cuello.

-Buenas noches…-susurró con una voz que no era la suya propia, y apretando sin esfuerzo el cuello, destruyó la sombra en miles de pedazos humeantes, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de su existencia.- Delicioso…-dijo relamiendo sus labios.-

Atónita, la princesa miró sus manos, no comprendiendo qué había sucedido exactamente. Las alas le dolían enormemente, una risa de pesadilla poblaba su mente.

_"Vamos, princesita. Aún lo estoy saboreando, déjame disfrutar…"_

Luna pegó un gritó, aterrada. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, y en un intento desesperado de callar la voz, se arrancó un par de plumas de sus alas. Entonces se desmayó.

Así la encontró Celestia. Cuando despertara, Luna no recordaría nada.


End file.
